


On Brothers

by Ferith12



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All Thoughts No Action, Character Study?, Gen, hey look! this not only has no action, if you can have a character study of a whole group of people, it doesn't have any characters either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Droids do not have brothers





	On Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> yet another thingy from tumblr

Droids do not have brothers.

That's what makes them different from clones, when it comes down to it. Yes, you could argue that it is a million other different things. Clones are biological, droids are made of metal. Clones chose names for themselves, droids stick to their serial numbers. But none of that really matters in the end.

What matters is that sometimes a pair of droids will be having a conversation and when one of them gets its head blown off the other laughs. Sometimes, almost every engagement, droids try to put each other into the most dangerous positions, to save their own metal hides. The clones usually pick them all off while they'e bickering.

Droids aren't malicious, it never occurrs to them that they could care for each other, value anything besides their own immediate needs or wants. They were created without that intrinsic ability to love.

And that’s what makes them different from clones.

Clones were made to be loyal to the Republic, of course. You could call it brainwashing, you could call it programming, and the clones would be insulted, but they would have no real evidence to counter it.

But more than anything clones are loyal to their brothers, and that is on them. That love, that sacrifice, that commitment to each other is the one thing that is their own. More so than the armor that was given to them, more so than the names they chose, their brothers, who share their dna, and more importantly, share their cause and share their lives and their love.

Brothers do not betray brothers. If they did, well, in the eyes of many clones they would lose their very humanity.

There are billions of droids throughout the galaxy. And yet droids do not have brothers.


End file.
